Missiles (Weapon)
Missiles consume 1 missile ammunition each time they fire, but completely ignore shields. They deal system, hull, and crew damage in the targeted room. Like any projectile, missiles can miss. They can be shot down by Defense Drones (Mark I and Mark II). Zoltan Shields block missiles but take damage from them. Pegasus Missiles fire two missiles at once, and Swarm Missiles can be charged to fire up to three missiles; both weapons still only consume one missile when they fire. Swarm Missiles uses area targeting, like a flak weapon, making them less accurate when targeting small rooms. All missiles have the chance to light fires, cause hull breaches, and (except for Swarm Missiles) stun crew. Typically, missile weapons should only be used in a supporting role, as constantly firing them will rapidly exhaust your ammunition. In most cases, bombs do the same job better. Missiles Note: Missiles go through all regular shields (an obvious exception being Zoltan Energy shields) so they are effective at taking out systems on an enemy ship, but be wary of defence drones. 1 Cannot be bought or found. 2 Double damage on systemless rooms. 3 Time to ready one round for firing. Leto Missiles "This launcher is outdated and weak, but can still be effective." *Costs 20 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 1 missile at 1 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 1 power, taking 9 seconds to cool down *Shield piercing 5. *Comes equipped on and . Note: Leto, Artemis, and Pegasus Missile launchers all have the same appearance. The only way to identify the specific launcher being used is when they fire and deal damage. Artemis Missiles "Standard missile launcher on most Federation ships." *Costs 38 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 1 missile at 2 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 1 power, and takes 11 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. *Comes equipped on , , and . Artemis Missiles (variant) "Standard missile launcher on most Federation ships." *Costs 38 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 1 missile at 2 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 2 power, and takes 10 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. *This variant is only available on enemy ships. Hermes Missile "Standard but powerful missile." *Costs 45 *Fires 1 missile at 3 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 3 power, and takes 14 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. Breach Missiles "These missiles are designed to cause maximum destruction to ship hull armor." *Costs 65 *Fires 1 missile at 4 damage, with low chance of fire and high chance of breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 3 power and takes 22 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. Hull Missile "High hull damage plus a decent breach chance." *Costs 65 *Fires 1 missile at 2 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 2 power and takes 17 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. *Special: Double damage on systemless rooms. *Comes equipped on . *Enemies never use this weapon. Pegasus Missile "Creative missile design allows for two projectiles for the cost of one!" *Costs 60 *Fires 2 missiles (for the cost of 1) at 2 damage each, with low chance of fire and breach. *Has a low chance to stun crew (Advanced Edition). *Requires 3 power and takes 20 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. *Enemies never use this weapon. Boss Missile "Artillery that fires 3 missiles that deal 1 damage." *Costs 80 (cannot be bought or found) *Fires 3 missile at 1 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Requires 1 power, and takes 23 seconds to cool down. *Shield piercing 5. *Does not consume any missiles. *This is one of the weapons the Rebel Flagship uses. Can only be acquired via cheating. Advanced Edition Missiles Swarm Missiles "If given time to prepare, the 'Swarm' launcher can replicate multiple warheads." *Costs 65 *Fires 1-3 missiles (based upon charges) dealing 1 damage, with low chance of fire and breach. *Requires 2 power, gains a charge every 7 seconds, can hold 3. *Aims in an area, which can cause shots to miss small rooms. *Shield piercing 5. *If the autofire setting is on, it will fire a charge as soon as it is gained. *If the Explosive Replicator augment is in effect, each individual missile fired has a 50% chance of not using a missile *Only consumes one missile per volley, with a maximum efficiency of 3 shots per missile. *Comes equipped on . *Enemies never use this weapon. Category:Weapons